


Fact Check

by oreob1tch



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: "Well fuck me if I'm wrong-""You are."Alternatively, Junhoe has had enough of Jinhwan's teasing and the latter is obviously asking for it.





	Fact Check

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic for my Fictober series, my first fic for the ikon fandom.
> 
> I know I could go into more details, but I wanted to keep it simple, I guess.
> 
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you like this mess.

Jinhwan is sometimes way harder to handle than Junhoe thought he would. If he knew what he would do, how he would act, he'd probably never confess.   
It was a stupid thing to do. They've known each other for years and Jinhwan was everything Junhoe could ask for, he was tiny, pretty, almost fragile, he was smart and sassy and had the voice of an angel. Before Junhoe knew it, he fell in love with his roommate.

And being the stupid boy he is, he confessed. Jinhwan made a  _face_ and Junhoe knew he fucked up. He knew what would come. I'm sorry's and I don't see you like this's. They can still be friends, right? That's how it works, Junhoe will get over it and all will be good again, except it isn't.

Jinhwan has always been little.. touchy. He likes to hug his friends or reach for their hand when he's scared. Junhoe has never thought it was weird and he actually kind of liked it - but that was before he confessed and Jinhwan rejected him. Now, it just feels like plain torture.

Doesn't he feel bad for holding Junhoe's hand like this now? Isn't it selfish of him to come into Junhoe's room in the middle of the night, getting under the covers with him, because he had a bad dream and doesn' t want to sleep alone? Why doesn't he care about Junhoe's feelings? He's confusing.

Now, Junhoe knows that Jinhwan is just friendly and that this is just how he works. But because the older also knows about his feelings for him, he could be more considerate. He could tone it down and actually give Junhoe the time to get over him. Because the taller of the two is trying, he really is, but it's hard when all he can think about is the warmth of Jinhwan's body and the way his hair smells always so nice.

He hates it.  He might as well hate him.

"I'm telling you, Junie. It's not by them, I'd know."

Junhoe rolls his eyes and reaches for his favorite cup in the cupboard. "And  _I_ am telling you hyung, the song is by Winner. I've listened to them since like forever."

"Same here, and I've been alive for a little longer than you. They don't have a song called Tonight. I'd know about it."

The younger leans against the kitchen counter. "Written and composed by Nam Taehyun, originally as a solo track, later used for the entire group. Mino wrote his own rap. Still doubting?"

Jinhwan laughs in the cute way that is so painfully  _his._ "Well fuck me if I'm wrong-"

Junhoe's heart stops and he doesn't think when he says: "You are."

There's a weird silence between the two of them for a minute. Then Jinhwan coughs nervously and grabs his bowl of popcorn. "So we're watching Halloween, aren't we?"

"You're wrong."

It's his only chance. It's stupid and he knows that his hyung didn't actually mean it, but maybe this is what he needs to be able to move on. Maybe he just needs to know what it feels to have his soft lips against his, how nice his hair feels between his fingers. Maybe he just really needs to spend one night with him to be able to get over him and this entire stupid crush.

"I believe you now, June. Now come here and watch this spooky movie with me. "

Junhoe does sit next to him but keeps staring at Jinhwan. The older notices. "Junie?" He sounds worried but his expression is blank, June hates that he can't read the older as well as the said older man can read him.

"You said that I can fuck you if you're wrong. And you are. And you've been teasing me and testing me for all these months. Jinan hyung..."

He takes his hand and surprisingly, Jinhwan doesn't pull back. But as soon as he leans in, Jinhwan moves his head.  "This can ruin our friendship, is that really worthy, June?"  
He knows they're risking. If this doesn't work out, he'll lose his best friend. But all he hears is "Is that worthy?". No I don't feel the same's.

"You're worth it." Junhoe shrugs. "I want you. I've wanted you for so long. And you've been teasing me, with all the hand holding and cuddling me and wearing long sweaters that reach your mid-thighs..." He quickly kisses Jinhwan before he has the chance to react. The older man's lips are softer than he has imagined. "I'm not going further unless you tell me I can."

The older only nods, so Junhoe kisses him again, soft and slow this time. He holds him by his waist and pulls him closer. It feels great, Jinhwan feels amazing, with his tiny body pressed against his own large frame. Junhoe caresses his back, down to his butt and Jinhwan keens. "You're teasing."

"Just as you were," Junhoe shrugs. "Let's take our time. There will be plenty of opportunities to be quick and rushed."

"Will there?" Jinan smirks and June kisses that smirk off his lips. He never thought they could get to this point, that be could get this far, and it's overwhelming because Jinhwan is so beautiful and he's whining softly under Junhoe who suddenly doesn't know how to breathe properly.

They really do take things slow, Junhoe showers Jinhwan's tiny body with kisses and makes sure he feels good all the time and if his quiet needy moans are anything to go by, he succeeded.

June is still a little out of it when Jinhwan sits up on the couch, still pretty much naked, only a shirt that Junhoe took off of him in his lap covering his private parts. "You know, Tonight is actually my favorite Winner song."

Junhoe frowns. "What?"

"I didn't know how to say that I'm actually into you too and you didn't pick up from all the times I cuddled you and held your hand or felt you up... And I don't know how to talk about stuff like that so I chose to argue with you about something you know a lot about just so I could say that you can fuck me if I'm wrong..."

Junhoe can't help but laugh and he pulls the smaller man into a hug. "That's the worst way to make a move on someone!"

"It worked, though?"

Junhoe kisses the top of Jinhwan's head. "It did, indeed."


End file.
